Meurtre dans le SB-LA
by Cystenin A
Summary: Quand Shawn et Gus prennent le train, il se passe forcément quelque chose qui mettra du piment au voyage.
1. On vient de trouver un homme mort, monsi

— Pousse-toi Shawn, tu prends toute la place, râla Gus.  
— Mais c'est pas moi, c'est toi qui me donne des coups de coudes, plaida Shawn.  
Gus s'agita sur son siège et lança un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.  
— Tu abuses, Shawn. On ne serait pas là si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée saugrenue de faire faire du trampoline à ma voiture.  
— Ne fais pas ton paquet de gaufres à ouverture facile qui échoue, Gus. Ce n'était pas du trampoline. C'était une rampe de lancement comme dans mon épisode préféré de l'Agence tous Risques. Et je peux t'assurer que ça aurait dû fonctionner. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ta voiture n'a pas supporté l'atterrissage...  
— Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Shawn. C'est une voiture de société ! Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi avec.  
— Ben, ça servirait à quoi, sinon ?  
— A travailler, Shawn ! s'énerva Gus. A m'amener d'un point A à un point B pour que j'exerce mon activité professionnelle.  
Le medium secoua la tête avec fatalisme en regardant son meilleur ami avec pitié.  
— Quand tu alignes des mots incohérents comme ça, ça me donne toujours envie de te faire un câlin pour te consoler. Viens là, bonhomme.  
Il tendait les bras à son meilleur ami dans l'intention flagrante de l'enlacer mais Gus repoussa maladroitement et frénétiquement ces membres envahissants en fustigeant son ami.  
— Laisse-moi tranquille, râla-il.  
— Un jour, tu le voudras ce câlin, murmura Shawn. Et je voudrais que tu saches que je serais là pour toi.  
Gus haussa les épaules et se détourna afin de jeter un œil alentour. Ils étaient à bord d'un train au départ de Santa Barbara et à destination de Los Angeles et il fallait bien avouer que le wagon n'était pas très rempli. En plus des deux troublions, on pouvait compter huit autres personnes. Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.  
— T'as vu, l'apostropha Shawn, y'a pas beaucoup de monde, hein ? Le contrôleur ne voulait pas nous laisser monter dans ce wagon parce que soit-disant, il était complet.  
Il désigna tous les sièges vides derrière eux.  
— Ben il a menti, assena-t-il.  
— A l'évidence, consenti son ami. Tu es sûr qu'on arrivera à l'heure au Salon ?  
— Mais oui ! Et puis même si on avait quelques minutes de retard, ils nous attendront bien un peu.  
— Tu plaisantes ? C'est un Salon, pas une réunion entre amis.  
— Mais ce sont tous nos amis, voyons.  
— Shawn...  
— J'ai eu Stéphanie au téléphone, elle m'a dit que le Salon ne pourrait pas avoir lieu sans nous.  
— Shawn...  
— Elle a été très claire et très charmante, d'ailleurs.  
— Shawn...  
— J'espère qu'elle nous accueillera personnellement. Elle avait une voix délicieuse. Comme une pomme chaude à la cannelle enrobée de glace à la vanille, tu vois ?  
— Shawn, elle t'a dit ça pour te vendre des billets. C'était une démarcheuse, elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour te vendre un ticket.  
— C'est méchant ce que tu dis.  
— Non. Objectif.  
Ils continuaient à se disputer lorsque le train s'ébranla. Le voyage devait durer environ trois heures et Gus en avait déjà marre. Heureusement, il avait prévu quelque chose pour calmer provisoirement Shawn et lorsque ce dernier commença à trop lui porter sur les nerfs, il sortit sa première botte secrète : un manga.  
— Oh ! Un manga ! s'extasia le faux médium. Tu crois que je pourrais trouver la fin avant la dixième page, cette fois ?  
Gus soupira. La dernière fois que Shawn avait lu un manga, il avait en effet réussit à éventer très rapidement la fin. Ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant que son ami lui avait tout raconté alors que lui-même voulait le lire plus tard. Il avait cependant abandonné, dépité. Cette fois, cependant, il avait prit soin de lire toute la série avant de la montrer à Shawn. De cette façon, il ne perdrait aucun plaisir.  
A peine ouvrit-il le livre que Shawn commença à commenter tous les passages qui l'interpellaient. Autant dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais Gus avait également prévu ça : il avait apporté tout un lot de sucettes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les parfums. Son ami s'extasia devant la prévenance du représentant, piocha une sucette saveur ananas, l'enfourna et se tut.  
Le silence envahit enfin le wagon. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Shawn tendait son manga à Gus. Il l'avait terminé. Ce dernier sourit et montra à son ami le contenu de son sac à dos : la série entière était là, attendant d'être dévorée par la mémoire eidétique de Shawn. Le jeune homme sourit comme un enfant devant un cadeau de noël inattendu et plongea la main dans le sac.  
— J'ai déjà compris la fin mais j'aime bien le dessin de ce Yumifu... Yufimat... Yumita...  
— N'essaie pas de parler la bouche pleine, Shawn, c'est malpoli.  
Le train était parti depuis une bonne demi heure et Shawn, qui avait déjà lu les vingt quatre tomes de la série, regardait par la fenêtre pendant que son ami bouquinait tranquillement.  
— Messieurs, dames, bonjour. Contrôle des tickets, s'il vous plaît.  
Le contrôleur arrivait par l'arrière du wagon lorsqu'un cri strident fit se retourner tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf les deux gamins les plus éloignés – Shawn et Gus pour ne pas les citer - qui se recroquevillèrent sur leurs sièges, attendant en tremblant que le potentiel danger s'éloigne.  
D'autres cris suivirent et, après un certain moment, le contrôleur parvint à obtenir assez de calme pour pouvoir s'exprimer.  
— Bon, tout d'abord, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?  
Un silence lui répondit.  
— C'est une blague ?  
Shawn sortit légèrement le nez de derrière son siège pour voir la scène. A l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, il pouvait donc se permettre de regarder alentour. Il enregistra tout en un clin d'œil. Vers le fond du wagon, le contrôleur se tenait à hauteur d'un homme de toute évidence mort. Le fait ne faisait aucun doute quand on voyait la quantité de sang qui maculait sa chemise. A moins, songea Shawn, qu'il ne s'agisse d'une blague d'Halloween auquel cas la blague était très réussie mais temporellement hors de propos puisqu'on était au printemps. Il écarta donc la théorie de la blague en même temps que celle du suicide et parcourut le reste de l'assistance. Le contrôleur se tenait auprès du mort et lui prenait le pouls. Une vieille dame était assise à côté et semblait sur le point de défaillir, se ventilant comme elle pouvait avec un éventail. C'était sûrement elle qui avait crié.  
Un peu plus près sur l'autre rangée, se tenait un couple de touristes. Ébranlés, ils n'en tenaient pas moins leur appareil photo à portée de main. Bien qu'ils ne prennent aucune photo, on sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de s'en servir.  
Juste devant eux, côté couloir, un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'enfance ne savait pas où regarder. À l'évidence, il était partagé entre la vue du mort et celle, beaucoup plus attirante d'une jeune fille assise un siège devant lui, près de la fenêtre de l'autre rangée. Cette jeune fille était sans conteste très bien proportionnée et le savait. Ses cheveux bruns relâchés semblaient doux comme de la soie et son regard, tout aussi sombre, laissa Shawn rêveur durant un court instant.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un homme d'affaire se leva de son siège, lui bouchant la vue. Sa place était située dans la même rangée que la belle jeune femme mais côté couloir. L'ordinateur ouvert et la cravate soigneusement repassée sur une veste amidonnée donnaient clairement une idée de son emploi : ennuyeux à mourir.  
Le dernier homme était assis juste de l'autre côté de la rangée de l'homme d'affaire. Il avait un profil épuré et presque androgyne qui devait probablement lui valoir les faveurs de tous les bords.  
— On vient de trouver un homme mort, monsieur ! c'était l'homme d'affaire qui venait d'interpeller le contrôleur. Alors non, tout le monde ne va pas bien. Et vous feriez mieux d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant que cette dame ne se sente mal, finit-il en désignant la vieille dame toute pâle derrière son éventail.  
Le contrôleur ne faisait déjà plus attention à l'homme d'affaire. Il commença par fermer le loquet du wagon derrière lui avec son passe, le traversa de part en part et fit de même avec le loquet de la porte située près de Shawn et Gus. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il était enfermé, émergea de derrière son siège. Il se redressa fièrement, réajusta sa chemise en défroissant quelques plis et se tourna vers le contrôleur. Son air rappelait à Shawn celui qu'aurait pris un chat après une chute dans laquelle il se serait ridiculisé : s'il arrivait à faire croire à l'assistance que rien ne s'était passé, alors rien ne se serait passé.  
— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, monsieur ? lui demanda-t-il.  
— Mais enfin, Gus, tu vois bien que c'est une scène de crime, expliqua Shawn. Il verrouille le wagon afin que rien ni personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir.  
— Ce que tu dis est ridicule, Shawn. On devrait pouvoir sortir.  
— Non, monsieur, désolé, confirma le contrôleur. Votre ami a raison. Vous devez restez ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, ce sont les consignes dans ce genre de circonstances.  
— Mais...  
L'air de chat apeuré revenait irrésistiblement sur le visage de Gus mais le contrôleur s'éloignait déjà pendant que Shawn lui faisait le sourire du j'avais raison.  
— Et si j'ai envie d'aller au petit coin, geignit-il.  
— Oh, voyons Gus, ne fait pas ton orange ré-hydratée. Retiens-toi, comme le grand garçon que tu es.  
Le faux médium tapota la poitrine de son ami en le contournant et s'approcha résolument du cadavre.  
— Que personne ne bouge, à partir de maintenant je prends le relais. Je me présente : Shawn Spencer, responsable de la cellule médiumnique de la police de Santa Barbara, et le vaillant et bel homme là-bas est mon associé, Cap'tain Burton Matamore Guster. Surtout, ne soyez pas impressionnés par mon titre, ni par mes pouvoirs. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je vous autoriserai cependant à me faire des compliments lorsque je vous aurais donné des preuves de mon talent.  
Tous les passagers s'entre regardèrent, comme coupés dans leur élan. Puis la vieille dame reprit une respiration lourde et poussa un gémissement.  
— Par pitié, éloignez-le de moi, gémit-elle en désignant le cadavre.


	2. J'aime bien dire rhododendron

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, la vieille dame était installée loin du cadavre. Shawn se rapprocha de Gus, surexcité.  
— C'est trop bien ! Toi tu sais comment faire pour me distraire en attendant que le train arrive !  
— Shawn, je ne suis pas responsable de cette histoire.  
— Heureusement, sinon, je serais obligé de te faire mettre en prison. Mais d'abord, résolvons cette affaire.  
— Il n'est pas question que j'en fasse plus. Et je te rappelle que mon dos n'est pas un marche pieds pour personnes âgées.  
— Enfin mais t'as fini ton numéro, oui ? Il fallait bien aider cette pauvre vieille dame à s'extraire de son siège sans qu'elle touche au monsieur complètement décédé qui était à côté d'elle. Tu n'allais quand même pas la faire sauter par dessus en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne casse pas tous les os de son pauvre corps si vieux et si fragile.  
— Ton dos aurait aussi bien pu faire l'affaire.  
— Tu sais bien que non, bonhomme. Ton dos est tellement parfait. On voit bien que tu prêtes attention à ton apparence, et ton maintien est tellement fier et solide. Il n'y a que ton dos qui pouvait faire l'affaire.  
Gus, flatté, se redressa imperceptiblement.  
— Et puis il fallait bien que je tienne sa main. Je me voyais mal salir ma chemise avec ses chaussures si sales. D'ailleurs, tu as vu toute la boue qui était collée sous ses chaussures ? C'est une honte qu'une dame soit aussi négligée ! ponctua Shawn en s'éloignant de son ami.  
Ce dernier affichait maintenant une grimace horrifiée et tentait de voir le dos de sa chemise pour évaluer les dégâts.  
— Shawn ! appela-t-il. Shawn !  
— Du calme, Gus, je plaisantais.  
Le détective médium avait repéré que le contrôleur déverrouillait l'une des portes du wagon.  
— Attendez, monsieur le Contrôleur ! Où allez vous comme ça ?  
— Hé bien, je vais chercher mon responsable. Il doit être un peu plus loin. C'est à lui de prendre le relais maintenant.  
— Il n'est pas question que vous sortiez d'ici, monsieur.  
— Mais... il n'est pas loin.  
— Tsss tsss tsss, je ne veux rien savoir. Ici, c'est moi qui dirige maintenant et je vous demande de ne pas sortir.  
Le contrôleur semblait perdu et son regard cherchait le soutien des autres passagers du wagon.  
— On va utiliser ceci, sourit Shawn en sortant son portable de sa poche et en levant les sourcils. J'imagine qu'on vous en a déjà parlé ? Une sorte de système ingénieux permettant de communiquer avec les gens qui ne sont pas au même endroit que vous. Et en plus, vous avez de la chance, nous connaissons très bien des inspecteurs qui pourront nous aider à mettre les menottes aux bonnes personnes. Appelons-les tout de suite.  
Pendant que Shawn composait le numéro, Gus s'approchait du contrôleur pour lui tendre un objet brillant. Lorsque le démarcheur en produits pharmaceutiques s'éloigna, l'homme d'affaire pris le contrôleur à part et sembla se disputer à voix basse avec lui. Le médium les ignora pour se concentrer sur son appel.  
— Bonjour Juju ! Tu vas bien ?... cool ! Dis, que penses-tu des muffins au chocolat blanc ? J'ai trouvé un boulanger qui en faisait et je les trouve pas mal. Tu voudras que je t'en rapportes la prochaine fois que je viens te voir ?... bien sûr, je sais que tu es au travail, Juju... bon ben je vais te laisser alors... au fait, si tu sais pas quoi faire, tu devrais faire arrêter le train 9202 pour L.A. Il y a eu un meurtre dans le wagon numéro 3. A tout à l'heure, ma Juju.  
Lorsqu'il eu raccroché, Shawn se dirigea enfin vers le cadavre pour l'inspecter de plus prêt, Gus sur ses talons.  
— Ils viennent bientôt ?  
— Je leur donne moins de cinq minutes pour arrêter le train et une heure pour le rejoindre. On a donc ce temps-là pour résoudre l'affaire.  
— Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
— Si tu arrêtais de me poser des questions, j'aurais peut-être déjà fini l'enquête.  
— Arrête de faire ton intéressant Shawn, il n'y a que moi qui t'entende pour le moment et je sais très bien que tu as déjà largement eu le temps d'inspecter ce corps.  
— Oui, tu es content ? s'énerva faussement Shawn. Oui, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir, ça te va ? Mais il me manque le super renifleur, alors approche toi un peu plus et viens me dire ce que tu trouves sur ce mouchoir.  
Le médium désignait un mouchoir froissé au pied du cadavre.  
— Il n'est pas question que je m'approche à plus de trois mètres d'un mort.  
— Allez, fais pas ton yucca allergique aux épisode de Malcolm. Approche et sors le super renifleur !  
— Non, Shawn.  
— Si.  
— Non.  
— Si.  
— Non.  
— Si.  
— Non.  
— Non.  
— Si.  
Shawn poussa un énorme soupir et secoua la tête, faussement résigné.  
— Puisque tu insistes, vas-y.  
— Quoi... ?  
— Le mouchoir est juste là, aux pieds du monsieur tout mort.  
— Mais...  
Gus se maudit et trépigna sur place. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Surmontant sa nausée grandissante, il ferma les yeux et se dirigea au jugé vers le cadavre.  
— Non, tu vas trop loin... un peu plus à gauche...  
— Shawn, je te préviens, si j'atterris le nez dans la cravate du cadavre, je ferais en sorte que Juliet retrouve deux cadavres au lieu d'un seul.  
— Ouh ! Que de mauvaises ondes je perçois de ton côté, singea Shawn.  
Gus soupira encore et se résolut à ouvrir les yeux afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Il repéra rapidement le mouchoir et se pencha au-dessus. Il se concentra sur son odorat et réussit à percevoir un arôme particulier. Il sourit et se redressa. Malheureusement, il était toujours trop près du corps et son estomac commença à donner des signes de rébellion. Il s'éloigna à grand pas pour se retrouver face à une porte verrouillée. Les toilettes se trouvaient désespérément de l'autre côté. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de frustration mais son meilleur ami, qui était aussi le pire casse-pied qu'il connaisse, était sur sa trace et commençait à lui rabattre les oreilles de questions.  
— ...nelle ? Du rhododendron ?  
— Quoi ? s'énerva Gus.  
— C'était quoi ? Je suis sûr que c'était du rhododendron. J'aime bien dire rhododendron. C'est bizarre comme mot, hein ?  
— Non, Shawn, juste de la vanille. Un parfum à la vanille.  
— Génial ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver qui met du parfum à la vanille.  
— Non.  
— Allez, vas-y, bonhomme, ça ne te prendra qu'une seconde. Et puis, ils ne sont pas morts, les autres, donc tu peux facilement les approcher, non ?  
— Non, je le sais déjà. Et je veux aller aux toilettes.  
— Quoi ? Tu le sais déjà ! Alors, c'est qui ? La voisine ? La femme russe ? L'homme d'affaire ! J'étais sûr qu'il avait un penchant pour les trucs un peu féminin !  
— Non, trouves les clefs et laisse-moi aller aux toilettes.  
— Bonhomme, tu vas devoir te retenir parce qu'on ne pourra pas sortir avant que les flics ne soient là. Et puis c'est quoi cette obsession des toilettes ? Ça devient malsain, tu sais.  
Gus grogna et se retourna vers le wagon et les autres passagers, tous occupés à discuter dans leur coin.  
— C'est la belle jeune fille, là-bas, désigna Gus d'un signe de tête.  
Pendant un court instant, Shawn en resta bouche bée.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Évidemment, le super renifleur ne se trompe jamais.  
— Mince, marmonna son ami. Ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de suspects, là.  
A ce moment-là, le train stoppa net, envoyant voler tout le monde vers l'avant du train.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ma Juju mais je vais très bien. Gus a un très léger bobo et il a pleuré comme un bébé abandonné mais il va mieux maintenant. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Vous êtes en route ?... oh, le corps...  
Shawn s'approcha du cadavre qui avait glissé sur le sol du wagon et fit la grimace.  
— Disons qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même mais ça ne s'arrange pas pour lui : il est toujours mort. De toute façon, j'avais déjà capté tout ce qu'il me fallait avec lui donc ce n'est pas si grave... Je peux t'assurer que ni moi ni Gus n'avons touché au corps, promis ! S'il a bougé, c'est seulement à cause de l'arrêt d'urgence... D'accord, à tout à l'heure Juju. Dis bonjour à Lassie pour moi.  
Shawn raccrocha avec un sourire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
— Elle est tellement adorable quand elle s'inquiète pour moi.  
Gus le regarda de travers.  
— Ils seront là quand ?  
— Quelle odeur avait le mouchoir ?  
— Quoi ? Mais je te l'ai déjà dit.  
— Je croyais que tu voulais jouer à et si on posait des questions auxquelles on a déjà les réponses.  
Gus haussa les épaules, contrarié.  
— Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
— On va voir ce que tu caches de bon dans ton sac parce que j'ai un peu faim, puis on fera une partie de morue chinoise pour savoir qui aura droit à la plus grosse part. Pour finir, on va interroger chaque personne dans ce wagon.  
— On dit une partie de mourre chinoise, plus couramment appelé le jeu de chifumi.  
— Les trois se disent.  
— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Allons-y, répondit Gus.


	3. Ton meurtrier semble être innoncent

Les deux garçons léchouillaient de nouvelles sucettes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à interroger le premier témoin.  
— Je m'appelle Artemus Petridis.  
Ni Shawn ni Gus ne réagirent, se contentant de regarder vaguement dans sa direction. Il se demanda tout de même s'ils le voyaient.  
— C'est un nom d'origine grecque, mon père vient de Grèce mais moi je suis né ici.  
Toujours aucune réaction.  
— J'étais assis un peu derrière vous dans le wagon.  
L'homme était complètement désarçonné. Les deux énergumènes lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient l'interroger mais aucun ne posait de questions.  
— Je n'ai rien vu de ce qui s'est passé car je regardais un film et avec mon casque, je n'ai rien entendu non plus.  
— Film ? fut le premier mot que le médium prononça.  
Son regard flou sembla reprendre un semblant de netteté.  
— Pas vraiment, en vérité, il s'agissait d'un reportage sur les oiseaux en Australie. Le point de vue est fascinant ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils ont réussi à embarquer une caméra sur le dos de certains oiseaux. Regardez !  
Le grec sortit sa tablette et activa la visionneuse de film pour le montrer aux deux comparses. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardait l'écran. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient les yeux dans le vague, apparemment loin de toute préoccupation terrestre. Il remballa donc sa tablette et retourna s'asseoir plus loin.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Shawn écarta la sucette de sa bouche pour parler.  
— Y'a pas moyen, l'ananas reste le meilleur parfum.  
— Moi je reste sur la fraise.  
Un silence s'installa.  
— Au fait, c'était quoi son film ? demanda Gus.  
— Aucune idée, quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait Paul Newman, je m'y suis pas intéressé.  
— Et sinon, c'est lui le meurtrier ?  
— Oui.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Gus.  
— Tu as des problèmes d'audition ? Tu veux que je prenne un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste des cordes auditives ?  
— Non ! On dit un Oto-rhino-laryngologiste, et les cordes auditives, ça n'existe pas.  
— Des cornes rhinologiques ?  
— Non, on dit les tympans.  
— Arrête d'inventer des mots, bonhomme, on n'a pas le temps de jouer.  
— On a le temps puisque tu as trouvé le tueur.  
— Oui mais je veux parler avec tout le monde. De toute façon, on a que ça à faire jusqu'à ce que Lassie et Juliet arrivent.  
Gus secoua la tête, déprimé.

Le suivant était l'homme d'affaire. Ils attirèrent l'homme à l'écart et commencèrent à l'interroger. Son air asiatique était assorti à son nom.  
— Masatame Kato, responsable de filiale chez Burnst&Co, spécialiste marketing de produits ménagers.  
— Vous avez des chèques cadeaux à noël, au moins ? demanda le médium.  
L'homme d'affaire sembla troublé et ne répondit pas à la question.  
— J'ai un rendez-vous très important à Los Angeles en début d'après midi. Il faut donc absolument que ce train m'amène à bon port le plus vite possible.  
Shawn porta la main à sa tempe et ferma les yeux quelques instants.  
— Et nous on a un homme innocent qui réclame à corps et à cris que justice lui soit rendu... et... quoi ? Ah ! Il me conseille la banane. Gus, tu as une sucette à la banane dans ton sac ?  
— Bien sûr, répondit son acolyte qui sortit prestement la fameuse sucette du sac à dos pour la tendre à Shawn.  
— Merci copain.  
Il la déballa et l'enfourna.  
— Qu'effe vous pouffez dil de l'howe oiffo ?  
Gus et l'homme d'affaire le regardèrent bizarrement. Shawn retira la sucette de sa bouche.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire de l'homme-oiseau ?  
— De... qui ? demanda Kato sans comprendre.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Shawn ? renchérit Gus.  
— Tu as vraiment des problèmes d'écoute, Gus, tu devrais songer à consulter.  
Il se tourna vers Kato.  
— Votre voisin dans le train. Celui qui regarde des films avec des oiseaux qui ressemblent à Paul Newman. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire sur lui ?  
— Hé bien, rien du tout. Il est poli puisqu'il a dit bonjour en s'installant près de moi, puis il a commencé à visionner son film en mettant son casque. J'ai donc pu travailler sans être dérangé, du moins par lui. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus.  
— Il a bougé ? Il est allé aux toilettes ? Il s'est curé le nez ? Des plumes lui ont poussé sur la tête ?  
— Hein ? Non, il n'a pas bougé de tout le trajet. Du moins, il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce que la dame crie. A ce moment-là, nous nous sommes tous levé pour regarder ce qui se passait. Mais avant ça il n'avait pas bougé de son siège.  
— Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Gus. Vous auriez pu être très concentré sur votre travail et ne pas avoir fait attention à lui.  
— J'en suis sûr et certain. Je voyais tous vos mouvements à vous deux, et j'entendais tout ce que vous disiez. J'ai donc eu un peu de mal à me concentrer correctement.  
C'était clairement un reproche mais, tandis que Gus relevait la tête en signe de défiance, Shawn sourit largement et retira à nouveau la sucette de sa bouche.  
— Ne nous remerciez pas, ça nous a fait plaisir.  
— De quoi ? De m'empêcher de travailler ?  
— Oui. De cette façon, vous avez pu fournir un alibi à un homme qui aurait pu finir en prison, faute de témoin. Vous êtes un héro grâce à nous.  
Le sourire de Shawn continuait à suivre l'homme d'affaire tandis qu'il s'éloignait en maugréant.  
— Ton meurtrier semble être innocent, chantonna Gus.  
— J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Le couple se tenant devant eux était décidément très amoureux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards complices et de rechercher des contacts physiques.  
— On est en vacances sur la côte ouest pour trois semaines seulement. On veux donc voir le plus de choses possibles afin de faire plein de souvenirs à raconter à nos futurs enfants.  
— Pour L.A., on avait prévu de commencer par les quartiers les plus connus comme Downtown, Little Tokyo et Olvera Street. De cette façon, nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour aller à Hollywood.  
— Évidemment, Hollywood Boulevard doit être fascinant ! On a déjà tout prévu, conclut la femme en souriant à son mari.  
Gus et Shawn n'arrivaient pas à détacher les yeux de ce couple. Finalement, le médium sorti de sa fascination et posa sa première question.  
— Et vous vous appelez...  
— Zina et 'Xey Kholodov, répondit madame.  
— En vérité, je m'appelle Alexey mais ma poupée en sucre préfère m'appeler 'Xey...  
— D'ac-cord, interrompit Shawn. Et vous avez fait quoi entre le moment où le train est parti et celui où le contrôleur est entré dans le wagon ?  
Les amoureux compulsèrent alors plusieurs guides touristiques de leurs sacs, chacun d'entre eux marqués de plusieurs marques-pages de couleurs différentes.  
— On a commencé par trier par ordre de priorité, expliqua la femme en désignant les marques-pages. En rouge c'est à voir absolument, en jaune c'est fortement recommandé par le guide touristique, en orange c'est fortement recommandé par des amis, de la famille ou une connaissance, vous voyez...  
— Ce n'est pas parce que des gens ne font pas partie de notre cercle d'intimes que leur avis n'est pas important, compléta Monsieur.  
— En vert c'est on a beaucoup aimé la présentation faite par le guide, donc il faudra penser à faire un détour par là. On a aussi des marques-pages de couleur mauve...  
— C'est pour les endroits où Jodie Foster a été vue ! coupa Shawn.  
— Heu... non, c'est parce que je n'avais plus de rouge, expliqua piteusement Zina.  
— Oh.  
Shawn fit la moue, déçu.  
— Donc vous faisiez du collage pendant le trajet ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Alexey en riant. On avait déjà fait ça hier soir à l'hôtel. Nous avons reporté les endroits sur la carte.  
Ils exhibèrent une carte qu'ils déplièrent sous les yeux ahuris des détectives. Elle était immense et couverte de traits colorés, visiblement en concordance avec les marques-pages des guides touristiques. Le couple les regarda avec d'énormes et fiers sourires.  
— C'est le moyen le plus sûr pour ne rien manquer, argumentèrent-ils.  
— C'est sûr, bafouilla Shawn. Donc j'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous lever pendant le trajet, vu la quantité de travail qu'il faut fournir pour obtenir... ceci.  
— En effet, nous sommes restés assis là-bas, confirma Alexey en désignant des sièges sur le côté gauche au milieu du wagon.  
— Ok, merci, répondit Shawn.  
— Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à nous questionner si vous voulez des renseignements sur Sacramento, San Francisco ou San Jose : on a tout vu et on peut vous conseiller.  
— Merci, bredouilla Gus.  
Le couple s'éloigna en continuant à parler tourisme.  
— Ils sont totalement flippant, commenta Shawn.  
— Carrément. Et en plus, ils doivent être daltoniens.  
— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
— Ils ont mis Hollywood Boulevard en orange alors que le guide l'aura probablement très fortement recommandé, répondit Gus en mimant des guillemets. En plus, ils n'ont même pas marqué l'aquarium. Pas même d'un jaune ! C'est un total manque de goût !  
— Gus, c'est toi que je trouve flippant maintenant.  
Le démarcheur haussa les épaules et offrit une autre sucette à son ami.

La personne suivante était la petite vieille qui était assise près du mort. Elle n'avait cependant pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire.  
— Je dormais. Je dors tout le temps dans les transports en commun. Dès que les machines démarrent, ça me fait comme une berceuse. Alors je me suis endormie moins d'une minute après le départ. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir entre le moment du départ et l'arrivée du contrôleur. Mais ensuite... oh mon dieu !..  
Ses yeux recommencèrent à se remplir de larmes et elle chercha frénétiquement un mouchoir dans son sac. Gus fut cependant plus rapide et lui tendit son paquet de mouchoirs de secours, issu de son sac à dos.  
— Il est magique ton sac à dos, Gus, commenta son ami en le regardant avec adoration.  
Gus haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la dame.  
— Et comment vous appelez-vous madame ?  
— Carole Duranton.  
Shawn tiqua et fit la moue en laissant Gus la questionner plus avant.  
— C'est de quelle origine ?  
— Française.  
— Vous êtes née là-bas ?  
— Oui, mais je vis ici depuis ma plus tendre enfance.  
— Bien sûr. Et avez-vous échangé quelques mots avec le mort... je veux dire avant qu'il soit mort, s'immisça Shawn.  
Prise d'un début de haut le cœur, la vieille porta le mouchoir à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.  
— Shawn..., lui reprocha son ami.  
— Ben quoi ? On sait pas comment il s'appelle, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour le désigner précisément. Et le type qui est mort est, à mon sens, le plus précis que je puisse trouver.  
— Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de votre voisin de siège, s'il vous plaît ? Avez-vous échangé quelques paroles avec lui ? Quelle impression vous a-t-il donné ? demanda Gus avec tact.  
— Voisin de siège... Shawn haussa les épaules et croisa les bras dans un signe évident de bouderie.  
— Non, désolée, je n'ai rien remarqué et nous n'avons pas parlé.  
— Très bien, merci beaucoup pour votre aide, madame.  
— Je vous en prie.  
Carole tendit le paquet de mouchoirs encore à moitié plein à Gus mais ce dernier refusa de le reprendre, lui faisant comprendre que ça lui faisait plaisir de le lui laisser.  
— Vous êtes vraiment très galant et gentil, Monsieur Matamore Guster.


	4. J'ai déjà vu pire

La personne qui suivi était la ravissante brune dont le siège était situé derrière celui de l'homme d'affaire japonais mais du côté fenêtre. Elle était à peine installée que Shawn lui faisait déjà les yeux doux.  
— Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous appelez Bella Fendrelecoeur, attaqua-t-il.  
La brune le dévisagea du coin de l'oeil mais ne saisit pas le compliment.  
— Non, mais j'ai bien un nom italien. Je suis Cristina Bencivenni.  
— Je vois. Votre nom rayonne autant que votre charisme et votre parfum.  
La brune fronça les sourcils, cherchant le piège.  
— Vous avez des questions ?  
— Oui, est-ce que vous avez quitté votre siège pendant le trajet ? la questionna Gus.  
— Non, j'ai passé mon temps à écouter de la musique en chattant avec des amis, répondit-elle en désignant son smartphone et les écouteurs qui y étaient raccordés.  
— Et vous écoutez quoi comme musique ? demanda Shawn en se rapprochant.  
— Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose pendant le trajet ? l'interrompit Gus.  
— Non, répondit Cristina.  
— Et j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas levée pour une raison quelconque ?  
— Non plus.  
— J'adore quand vous dites non, soupira Shawn. Ça rendra votre oui tellement plus intense lorsque vous le prononcerez.  
La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux, un peu effrayée. Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle récupéra son smartphone et s'éloigna.  
— Shawn, tu te rends compte de l'impression que tu as fait ?  
— Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! J'ai hâte de l'entendre dire oui, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ai tué le mort. Elle a des lèvres tellement sensuelles que son aveu sera le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.  
— Shawn... t'es un malade.  
— Merci, répondit son ami avec un grand sourire. Tu aurais une autre sucette ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de celle que je t'ai donné avant qu'elle arrive ?  
— J'ai dû la jeter.  
— Elle n'était pas bonne ?  
— Si mais je voulais pas faire une mauvaise impression à une femme pareille.  
Gus prit une longue inspiration afin de garder son calme et tendit une autre sucette à son ami.

— Je m'appelle John Taylor.  
— Vous êtes américain ? s'étonna Shawn.  
— Bien sûr.  
— Whaou !  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes dans le fait de croiser un américain dans un train américain ? lui demanda Gus.  
Shawn se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et chuchota, mais pas assez doucement pour ne pas être entendu par le type en face d'eux.  
— Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est le premier américain de souche que nous interrogeons. Tous les autres étaient d'origine étrangère. Appolon, le gai venu de Grèce...  
— Tous les grecs ne sont pas gais, Shawn...  
— Mato, l'homme d'affaire chinois...  
— Il s'appelle Kato et il est japonais...  
— Le couple slave totalement flippant...  
— En fait, Kholodov est un nom russe mais on ne peut être sûrs que si on leur demande...  
— Et tu as fini de me couper ?! C'est vraiment malpoli !  
Gus leva les yeux au ciel et attendit la suite.  
— La vieille française et le sucre d'orge italien.  
— Et... ?  
— Et quoi ?  
— Tu as fini ta phrase ?  
— Je sais pas, tu m'as interrompu et je sais plus ce que je disais ! s'énerva Shawn.  
— Laisse tomber, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.  
— Enfin ! Il t'en a fallu du temps !  
Ils retournèrent vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier les avait totalement oublié et gardait les yeux fixés sur la jeune italienne tentant de capter son attention en prenant une pose avantageuse.  
— C'est écœurant, commenta Shawn en le surprenant.  
— J'ai déjà vu pire, souligna Gus en lançant un regard éloquent vers son meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier le vit et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il finit par se tourner vers John.  
— Bon, John, qu'avez-vous fait entre le départ du train et son arrêt brutal ?  
— Ben... pas grand chose.  
— Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes contenté de harceler cette innocente jeune fille.  
— Pardon ? Non ! Je n'ai fait que la regarder. Ce n'est pas un crime de regarder quelqu'un.  
— C'en est un quand on y lit autant de perversion dans le regard. Du coup, j'imagine que vous pouvez nous dire si cette jeune fille a quitté son siège à un moment ou un autre.  
— Non. Je veux dire, oui, je peux vous le dire : elle n'a pas quitté son siège.  
— Ok, Roméo, tu peux déguerpir.  
— Quoi !? s'arrêta Gus. Attends Shawn, tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?  
— Non.  
— Ok, alors je vais finir. John, avez vous vu quelque chose d'étrange concernant l'homme qui a été assassiné ?  
— Non, je l'ai à peine remarqué.  
— Et avez-vous quitté votre siège ?  
— Oh non, la vue était trop belle.  
— Pfff, souffla le médium.  
Les deux hommes prêtèrent à peine attention au médium qui lançait des regards meurtriers au jeune homme.  
— Très bien. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.  
Il attendit que le jeune homme se soit éloigné pour se tourner vers Shawn.  
— Tu es vraiment insupportable. Tu pourrais au moins interroger correctement les gens, même si tu ne les aimes pas.  
— Pas besoin, c'est pas lui.  
— Et comment tu sais ça ?  
— Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se faire cette nana. Il n'a pas le temps de commettre un crime.  
Gus ne répondit rien et tendit une nouvelle sucette à Shawn.

Le dernier témoin était le contrôleur. Ce dernier semblait un peu nerveux.  
— Tom Hill, se présenta le vieil homme.  
— Tiens, un autre, dit Gus à Shawn.  
— C'est bon, tu vas pas t'extasier devant tous les américains que tu croises, Gus. T'en aurais pas fini, surtout si tu savais dans quel pays on vit !  
Le regard que jeta Gus à Shawn se suffit à lui-même.  
— Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu nous laisser nous installer dans ce wagon, attaqua Shawn.  
— Ce wagon ? Comment ça ?  
— Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous m'avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'installer ici parce que le wagon était plein.  
— Oh... oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé, le contrôleur principal m'a dit que le wagon numéro 13 était plein à cause d'une colonie de vacances. Mais j'ai mal entendu et j'ai cru que c'était le wagon numéro 3. Celui dans lequel nous sommes.  
Shawn ne sembla pas convaincu par l'explication mais poursuivi tout de même.  
— Vous êtes entré dans le wagon avant le départ. Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
— Dans ce wagon ? Vous êtes sûr ?  
— Oui.  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai, je fais toujours un petit tour dans certains wagons afin de m'assurer que tout va bien.  
— Ah ah ! Vous voyez !  
— De quoi ?  
— Vous commencez à vous embrouiller.  
— Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne visite pas toujours tous les wagons, il était donc possible que je ne sois pas passé par là avant le départ.  
— Pourtant vous l'avez fait.  
L'homme commença à bafouiller, ne sachant comment réagir à l'attaque. Gus tira le bras de son ami pour le prendre à l'écart.  
— Shawn à quoi tu joues ?  
— Je le cuisine.  
— Je le vois bien. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
— Ben... c'est juste que je sais plus quoi faire. Tout à l'heure, j'avais trop de suspects mais maintenant j'ai plus rien. Du coup, je me dis que ça ne peut être que lui... même si je n'ai aucune preuve.  
— Shawn, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
— Tu te souviens que la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça, je t'ai prouvé le contraire en avalant trois litres de jus d'orange et un citron vert en moins de quatre minutes.  
— Oui, je m'en souviens, et c'était très sale, donc je te le demande. Shawn, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, ce type a déjà l'air assez mal en point sans que tu en rajoutes.  
Shawn soupira.  
— Bon d'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.  
Ils se retournèrent.  
— Monsieur, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le mort avant qu'il ne soit mort ?  
— Hum... rien. Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout.  
— Et que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le mort après qu'il soit mort ?  
— Hé bien... il avait l'air de dormir mais tout le sang m'a vite renseigné sur le fait que ce n'était pas le cas.  
— Très observateur, se moqua Shawn. Alors pouvez-vous me dire comment vous l'avez tué ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Shawn !  
— Ben quoi ? J'essaie d'être moins brusque dans mes questions. C'est pas ce que tu voulais.  
— Tu penses vraiment que c'est lui qui l'a tué ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit : ça ne peux être que lui.  
— Mais c'est pas moi, interrompit le contrôleur. J'étais pas là.  
— Tu vois, Shawn.  
— Gus, tu as déjà vu des coupables avouer aussi facilement que c'est eux. Sans preuve en plus !  
Gus se tourna vers le contrôleur.  
— Excusez-le, quand il a une trop grosse dose de sucre, il devient incontrôlable et insupportable.  
L'homme grimaça un assentiment, peu convaincu.  
— Excusez-moi, il faut absolument que j'aille voir mon responsable. La procédure veut que je le prévienne immédiatement après un incident comme celui-ci et je risque d'être renvoyé si je ne le fais pas.  
— A votre place, ce n'est pas de ma carrière dont je m'inquiéterais, sous-entendit Shawn.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, Tom, s'interposa Gus. Nous avons prévenu la police de Santa Barbara qui est en route. Et si le train s'est arrêté, c'est que votre responsable est forcément au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.  
— Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Du coup, vous avez d'autres questions ?  
— Non, vous pouvez disposer, monsieur.  
— Mais n'allez pas trop loin, je vous tiens à l'œil, renchérit Shawn.  
— Ça suffit, lui reprocha son ami. Maintenant on va s'asseoir et faire le point.  
— C'est une super idée, accorda Shawn en regardant le contrôleur de travers. Mais d'abord, on va regarder dans ton sac à dos magique pour voir ce qu'il y a d'autre.


	5. C'est moi qui ai le plus de tatouages

Shawn et Gus mangeaient des sandwichs avec appétit. Gus avait prévu de pique-niquer à l'arrivée du train à Los Angeles mais, l'heure d'arrivée étant reportée à une heure non connue, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser les sandwichs moisir dans leur sachet. Bien entendu, ils avaient fait totalement abstraction du fait qu'il n'était pas encore onze heures du matin, la gourmandise étant plus forte que la raison, surtout dans leur cas.  
— Du coup, il nous reste combien de temps avant l'arrivée de Juju et Lassie ? demanda Shawn.  
Gus regarda sa montre.  
— Entre vingt et vingt cinq minutes. Tu as trouvé le coupable ?  
— Non, je suis bloqué.  
— Bloqué ? Comment ça ?  
— Ben comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais d'abord trop de suspects, puis ensuite plus du tout, et enfin, j'en avais un mais tu sembles persuadé que ce n'est pas lui.  
— Tu veux dire le contrôleur ? Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas un très bon instinct quand il s'agit de juger sur la culpabilité des gens. Et si c'était lui notre tueur ?  
— Non, c'est pas lui.  
— Mais Shawn ! Tu ne peux pas croire que ce n'est pas lui simplement parce que je t'ai dit que je le pensais innocent.  
— Non, c'est pas pour ça que je le crois innocent.  
Gus resta bouche bée.  
— Je sais très bien que tu es nul pour juger les gens, c'était juste pour te l'entendre dire toi-même.  
— Je vais te tuer.  
— Encore une fois, tu présumes de tes capacités.  
— Si tu arrêtais de faire le pitre une seconde pour essayer de me faire un topo sur tout ce que tu sais.  
— Comment tu sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit ?  
— Allez, vas-y, avale le reste de ton sandwich et on s'y met.  
Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur en-cas, Shawn fit un rapide compte rendu à son ami.  
— Le mort a été tué d'une balle dans la nuque. Le sang sur la chemise provient des six coups de couteau qu'il a reçu après sa mort...  
— On l'a frappé post-mortem ! se révolta Gus. Mais c'est extrêmement violent comme comportement ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est enfermé avec une personne capable de tuer de sang-froid.  
Gus commença à montrer des signes d'angoisse.  
— Du calme, bonhomme. Si ton tueur de sang-froid avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, depuis le temps qu'on est enfermé avec lui.  
— Quand je penses que tu as sciemment laissé ce vieux contrôleur nous enfermer avec un malade mental. Mais comment tu sais qu'il a été frappé après avoir reçu la balle ?  
— Les morts saignent beaucoup moins lorsqu'ils sont morts que quand ils sont vivants. Enfin, ils ne seraient pas morts s'ils étaient vivants mais tu m'as compris. Et tu l'aurais vu toi-même si tu avais daigné t'approcher du corps.  
Gus se contenta d'ignorer la remarque de son ami et attendit la suite.  
— J'ai vu trois indices autour du mort qui me menaient à trois suspects. D'abord, un gant portant des traces de rouge à lèvres. Le même que porte Zina. Ensuite, un cheveu blond et court, et on sait que le seul blond du wagon est notre Anodis grec.  
— Adonis, corrigea Gus.  
— Quoi ? Tu veux poursuivre le topo à ma place ?  
Son ami ne répondant pas, Shawn reprit.  
— Enfin, un mouchoir portant un parfum de vanille traînait également à proximité et on sait grâce à toi que ce parfum est celui de la belle Cricri. Malheureusement, nos trois suspects ont tous un alibi fourni par l'un des témoins du wagon.  
— Et que fais-tu du vieux contrôleur ?  
— Pas lui. Le sang avait commencé à sécher partiellement sur la chemise, ce qui sous-entend qu'il a été poignardé plusieurs fois mais sur un temps assez long. Il aurait donc fallu qu'il vienne tuer le mort une première fois, puis qu'il repasse plus tard pour le poignarder une fois. Puis qu'il repasse encore pour le poignarder une seconde fois. Puis qu'il passe plus tard pour le poignarder encore une fois. Puis qu'il...  
— C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, l'arrêta Gus. Il a été poignardé plusieurs fois à plusieurs minutes d'écart. Et puis arrête d'appeler le mort le mort. On devrait trouver son identité ou lui trouver un nom en attendant d'avoir le vrai.  
— Ok, on l'appelle John Doe, moi je suis Michael et toi Lincoln.  
— Pourquoi je serais le condamné à mort ?  
— Ben c'est moi qui ai le plus de tatouages, répondit Shawn.  
— Un tatouage ? Tu t'es écrit sur l'avant-bras avec un feutre indélébile quand on était au lycée. J'appelle pas ça un tatouage. Surtout qu'il a disparu depuis longtemps.  
— T'as fini de faire ton beignet en manque de sucre glace, oui ?  
— De toute façon, tu peux pas l'appeler John.  
— Et pourquoi je peux pas l'appeler John ? singea Shawn.  
— Parce qu'on a déjà un John, répondit Gus en désignant le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'italienne.  
Shawn soupira.  
— Très bien, on réglera ça plus tard. Je disais quoi ?  
— Tu disais que ce type a été poignardé à plusieurs reprises après sa mort.  
— Oui... oui...  
Shawn plissa les yeux. Il avait capté un reflet par terre. Son visage pris un air réjoui.  
— J'ai trouvé l'arme du crime.

Shawn s'était rassis à sa place et avait fermé les yeux. Gus, à côté de lui, avait commencé à poser des questions mais il s'était vite arrêté en voyant que son ami avait besoin de concentration. Shawn lui en était reconnaissant mais n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur ce qu'il avait vu.  
Juste à l'instant, dans le reflet d'un miroir de poche tombé sur le sol, il avait entraperçu un revolver caché sous le siège du mort. Il avait également repéré que l'arme en question était maintenue là grâce à un aimant collé sous le siège. On pouvait donc en déduire que le meurtre avait été prémédité puisqu'on avait prévu de cacher l'arme. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cependant, c'est comment l'arme avait pu arriver là.  
Juste après la découverte du meurtre, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu tomber quelque chose de métallique sur le sol. Il s'était avéré que c'était l'étui à cigarettes du contrôleur. Ce dernier, dans son saisissement après le cri de la vieille dame, avait dû sursauter et faire tomber l'objet de métal près du siège du mort. Lorsque Shawn était sorti de sa retraite stratégique – car il ne s'agissait que de ça et non pas d'une peur incontrôlable qui l'aurait saisi... contrairement à Gus – il avait pu voir dans le reflet de l'objet que le dessous du siège n'était alors pas équipé d'un revolver. Il tenta de se mettre en défaut en supposant que le reflet qu'il avait vu était tout simplement celui d'un autre siège mais après avoir fait tourner l'image plusieurs fois dans sa tête, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait raison. Il n'aurait pu y avoir que deux raisons pour expliquer cette incohérence et il pouvait écarter l'une des deux raisons très facilement.  
— Gus, il me faut une cigarette.  
— Quoi ? Depuis quand tu fumes ?  
— J'ai pas dit que j'allais fumer. Juste que je voulais une cigarette.  
— Arrête de faire l'idiot. Où est l'arme du crime ?  
Shawn se leva et se dirigea vers le contrôleur qui discutait avec la vieille dame au fond de la rame afin de la tenir au calme. En effet, ils avaient remarqué que, dès qu'on la laissait seule, elle avait tendance à paniquer au souvenir du cadavre non loin d'elle.  
— Tommy, vous auriez une cigarette, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Oui, répondit l'homme hésitant. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer ici.  
— Et je ne vais pas le faire.  
— D'accord, répondit l'homme, toujours hésitant.  
Il sortit un étui à cigarettes de sa poche et le tendit au médium.  
— De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien de fumer, dit Shawn en rendant l'objet à l'homme après un court instant d'observation.  
— Mais...  
Shawn avait déjà rejoint Gus.  
— L'étui à cigarettes est plat et non incurvé. Je suis donc sûr de moi : l'arme du crime a été déplacé pendant qu'on menait notre enquête.  
Gus écarquilla les yeux.  
— Tu... tu veux dire que le meurtrier de sang-froid avec qui nous sommes enfermés a réussi à déplacer l'arme sous nos yeux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?  
— C'est une façon de voir les choses. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme la preuve que nous avons bien le criminel à bord et qu'il ne s'agit plus que de le démasquer.  
— Mais on savait déjà qu'il était enfermé avec nous, couina Gus.  
— Non, on sait qu'on l'a piégé avec nous, corrigea Shawn.  
— Shawn, je vais te tuer.  
— Je risque d'avoir du mal à te faire coffrer si tu le fais mais compte sur moi et mes pouvoirs médiumniques pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, bonhomme, sourit Shawn. Quelle heure est-il ?  
Gus regarda sa montre et allait indiquer l'heure à son ami lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.  
— Juste à l'heure, sourit à nouveau le médium.


	6. Oh

La police avait pris possession des lieux mais n'avait laissé sortir personne. Shawn et Gus discutaient en aparté avec les lieutenants Lassiter et O'Hara.  
— C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas encore trouvé le coupable, Spencer, ricana Lassiter.  
— Mon fidèle Lassie, à quoi servirait de vous rémunérer si je devais faire tout votre travail ? Je ne peux pas deviner l'identité du mort sans vous aujourd'hui.  
— Ah bon ? Tu as des problèmes avec tes pouvoirs aujourd'hui ? questionna Juliet.  
— Non, aucun problème. Mais l'esprit de ce type est parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le questionner. D'habitude, les esprits sont un peu surpris de se retrouver hors de leur corps mais lui, je sais pas... il a... pouf ! disparu tout de suite après avoir été tué. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça.  
Les lieutenants se regardèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner mais le faux médium retint le bras de Juliet.  
— Juju, fais attention, s'il te plaît. J'ai capté beaucoup d'ondes violentes autour du corps. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'arme du crime traîne encore dans le coin.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en libérant son bras. Tout ira bien.  
— Attends, tu ne sais pas tout. J'ai aussi perçu que le tueur est encore dans le wagon.  
— D'accord, Shawn. Aucun d'entre eux ne partira tant que nous ne les aurons pas tous interrogé.  
— Merci Juju. Tu sais que ce nouveau tailleur te va à ravir.  
Gus s'approcha de Shawn lorsque Juliet s'éloignait.  
— Dis Shawn, tu as éliminé quasiment tous les témoins mais tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de Mme Duranton.  
— Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.  
— Tu m'expliques ?  
Shawn soupira.  
— Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce qu'on a du temps en attendant que Juju et Lassie identifient Hyacinthe.  
— Hyacinthe ?  
— Ben oui, tu veux pas qu'on l'appelle Johnny. Fallait bien que je l'appelle autrement que le mort ! Bon, tu veux qu'on continue à se disputer ou tu veux que je t'explique pour la vieille hystérique ?  
— Ok, ok, c'est bon, explique.  
— Même si elle aurait pu lui mettre une balle dans la nuque, elle est trop frêle pour lui avoir donné des coups de couteaux. Non mais regarde-la !  
Les deux se penchèrent plus ou moins discrètement pour observer la dame qui discutait avec un policier. Se voyant repérés par la française, ils lui firent un petit signe de main sympathique et se remirent en position initiale.  
— Vendu, dit Gus. Mais du coup, tu n'as plus aucun suspect.  
— Non, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'avoir l'identité de Hyacinthe.  
— Ça risque de prendre du temps s'il n'a pas ses papiers sur lui.  
Shawn se figea.  
— Comment tu sais qu'il n'a pas ses papiers sur lui ?  
— Ben, c'est évident Shawn. S'il les avait eu sur lui, quelqu'un les aurait trouvé. C'est toujours ce qu'on fait quand on trouve un mort : on commence par regarder qui c'était.  
— Gus, tu es un génie.  
Le médium s'approcha de Juliet, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait extrait un portefeuille de la poche intérieure de la veste du mort et elle en sortait une pièce d'identité.

— Manuel Bakchett, annonça Lassiter.  
— Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit pensivement sa coéquipière.  
— C'est normal, il a été accusé d'avoir torturé et tué un gamin il y a de ça une dizaine d'années. Il s'en est sorti à cause d'un vice de procédure. Personne ne va regretter cette ordure.  
Juliet jeta un regard de reproche à son coéquipier.  
— C'est un meurtre Carlton, nous nous devons de trouver son meurtrier.  
— Et nous allons le faire, confirma Lassiter qui s'éloigna dignement.  
— ...Même si j'aurais préféré le mettre sous les verrous, confia l'inspectrice à Shawn en aparté.  
Il se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de la regarder s'éloigner, penchant la tête pour mieux apprécier la vue.  
— Fais attention, Shawn, tu ressembles beaucoup à John en ce moment, l'apostropha Gus.  
— Je ressemble à un mort ? s'étonna son ami.  
— Non, à John...  
Gus désigna John Taylor, le garçon qui n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de la belle italienne.  
— Oh.  
Il secoua la tête, feignant d'être vexé.  
— Pour qui tu me prends. Je ne regardais pas du tout ça. J'observais plutôt les chaussures de notre type russe. T'as vu comme elles sont boueuses ? Il aurait au moins pu s'essuyer les pieds avant de monter dans le train.  
Gus se contenta d'acquiescer.  
— Bon, maintenant sors ton téléphone et fais une recherche sur internet pour moi, ordonna Shawn à Gus.  
— Tu ne peux pas le faire depuis ton propre téléphone ?  
— Non, j'ai explosé mon forfait.  
— Ça t'apprendra à faire des recherches débiles sur internet.  
— Et comment j'aurais pu apprendre à reconnaître un burrito d'une chimichanga si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à faire ce type de recherches, dis-moi ! se révolta Shawn.  
Gus haussa les épaules et sortit son téléphone.  
— Je cherche quoi ?  
— Manuel Bakchett.  
Après quelques secondes, Gus paru horrifié.  
— Ce type a été accusé de torture et meurtre sur un enfant de neuf ans, Shawn. Certains journaux disent qu'il ne s'en est sorti qu'à cause d'un vice de procédure. C'est horrible, pauvre famille... du moins ce qu'il en reste.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Oh non, souffla Gus.  
Shawn s'approcha de son ami pour lire par-dessus son épaule.  
— Oh.  
Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Gus allait fermer la page lorsque Shawn l'en empêcha.  
— Attends, attends ! Fais voir un peu plus bas.  
— Tu n'as pas encore vu assez d'horreur.  
— Fais-le, ordonna le médium.  
Gus fit défiler la page rapidement.  
— Là !  
Ils avaient sous les yeux la photo de l'enfant.  
— Mais oui, bien sûr, chuchota Shawn.


	7. Ça prouve bien que tu mens aux inconnus

— J'ai une vision !  
Le faux médium s'était placé au centre du wagon afin de capter un maximum d'attention. Ce qu'il avait particulièrement réussit.  
— Je vois... je vois des noms... ils sont écrits au crayon de bois...  
— Tu veux dire au crayon à papier, Shawn ? l'encouragea Gus.  
— Oui, oui, c'est ça.  
Shawn maintenait ses doigts sur ses tempes, les yeux fermés et gesticulait quelque peu ridiculement au milieu de la rame.  
— Je vois une gomme qui approche. Non, non, pas ça ! La gomme... la gomme efface les gens, elle efface les noms... mais... il y a d'autres noms dessous ! Ouf, c'est bon !  
Shawn sortit de sa transe un peu essoufflé mais heureux et se tourna vers quelques témoins.  
— C'est bon, vous êtes sauvés, la gomme ne vous a pas effacé. Elle s'est contenté d'effacer vos faux noms.  
— Quels faux noms, Shawn ? interrogea Juliet.  
— Les faux noms de tout le monde, indiqua le jeune homme. Celui de tous ceux qui ont été enfermés dans ce wagon.  
Un léger silence plana.  
— Sauf Gus et moi, bien sûr. Nous on a utilisé nos vrais noms. Bien que pour Gus ce soit un peu litigieux. Il a toujours tendance à raconter des salades et à se présenter sous de faux noms.  
— Shawn, c'est toi qui me trouve toujours un surnom débile pour me ridiculiser, bougonna Gus.  
— Et tu ne me reprends jamais. Ça prouve bien que tu mens aux inconnus... et bien sûr, ça ne concerne pas non plus Hyacinthe ici présent et mort. Bien que le fait qu'il se soit appelé Hyacinthe pendant un moment, même relativement court, pourrait le cataloguer parmi les menteurs de ce wagon. Mais ! Soyons franc, il n'a pas fait exprès d'avoir ce surnom. On va donc l'éliminer des menteurs avec Gus et moi.  
Shawn sourit à son auditoire.  
— Spencer, votre vision vous a dit que tous ces gens mentent sur leur nom ? demanda Lassiter en haussant un sourcil.  
— Oui, mon pertinent Lassie.  
— Ça va être assez facile à vérifier, rétorqua le lieutenant.  
— Oh mais attendez, il y a autre chose, l'interrompit le medium.  
Il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et porté un index à sa tempe. Environ quatre secondes passèrent sans que personne n'émette un son. Tout le monde était accroché aux lèvres de l'artiste. Qui finit par rouvrir les yeux sur la vieille dame et le contrôleur.  
— Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.  
Il se tourna vers chacune des personnes qui avaient été enfermées dans la rame avec eux et leur présenta ses condoléances les plus sincères.  
— Shawn, peux-tu nous expliquer, s'il te plaît, demanda Juliet exaspérée.  
— Hé bien, ce n'est pas mon histoire mais puisque tu insistes... Tu te souviens sûrement de cette histoire d'enlèvement qui a mal tourné il y a neuf ans.  
— Évidemment, soupira Juliet en louchant vers le cadavre.  
— Hé bien, je te présente Carole Duranton, alias la grand-mère du petit Kevin.  
— La grand...  
Mais Shawn ne la laissa pas poursuivre.  
— Et ici, Tom Hill, le grand-père du petit Kevin... mais pas du côté maternel comme Carole. Du côté paternel.  
Les deux personnes se regardèrent et se prirent la main, comme un aveu silencieux.  
— Le couple de russes flippant n'est autre que la tante de Kevin et son mari. Cristina est bien sûr la baby-sitter de Kevin. John était un voisin étudiant qui aidait Kevin à faire ses devoirs certains soirs et qui tondait la pelouse pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Et pour finir, Artemus et Matasame forment un couple gai, amis proches de la famille. Chacun d'eux, hormis Carole et Tom, a donné un coup de couteau au cadavre de Hyacinthe... je veux de Manuel. Enfin, au mort.  
Shawn se déplaça lentement vers le siège précédemment occupé par le cadavre, maintenant vide. Il se pencha sous le siège.  
— Mais avant ça, Carole avait exécuté proprement et rapidement le meurtrier d'un coup de pistolet dans la nuque.  
Il extrait le revolver de sous le siège, enveloppé dans un emballage de sucette qu'il avait sorti du fond de sa poche. Tout le monde inspira bruyamment à la vision de l'arme à feu munie d'un silencieux.  
— Et vous, Tom, vous étiez chargé de vous débarrasser des armes du crime dès lors que vous auriez pu sortir du wagon. C'est pour ça que vous vouliez impérativement sortir pour prévenir votre responsable. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment employé dans cette compagnie, au fait ?  
Le contrôleur avait les larmes aux yeux.  
— Je lui ai moi-même vendu son billet de train lorsque je travaillais au guichet, il y a quinze jours. C'était une coïncidence. Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, avoua-t-il d'un air écœuré en baissant les yeux.  
— Vous avez fait ça pour venger Kevin. Parce que la justice n'avait pas répondu à votre attente. Et vous vouliez également venger ses parents qui sont décédés depuis.  
— La mère est décédée en couche, peu de temps après la découverte du corps de son fils. Le père s'est donné la mort moins d'un an plus tard, marmonna Lassiter presque pour lui-même.  
— Et c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas de nous dans le wagon, termina le médium.  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit dans le silence général, suivi par Gus.

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Juliet sonnait.  
— Oui, Shawn ?  
— Tu accepterais de nous ramener à Santa Barbara si je te faisais économiser quelques heures de recherches ?  
— Hé bien, je ne peux pas puisque je suis venue dans la voiture de Carlton alors je vais te le passer.  
Juliet tendit le téléphone à son coéquipier qui leva les yeux au ciel mais prit quand même le téléphone.  
— Spencer, vous êtes juste derrière la porte, votre appel est ridicule.  
— En fait, j'aime pas trop l'ambiance du wagon... un peu trop joyeux pour moi. Dites, Lassiter, vous accepteriez de nous ramener à Santa Barbara si je vous disais où est le couteau qui a servi à tuer six fois le mort ?  
— Je préfère encore aller à un rendez-vous galant avec une loutre malade.  
— Vous avez vraiment de drôles de goûts... Allez, Lassie, soyez cool.  
— Pas question. Et si vous ne me dites pas où est ce couteau, je vous poursuis pour obstruction à la justice.  
— Vous êtes vraiment pas cool, méchant Lassie !  
— Bon, vous accouchez ?  
— Il est glissé entre le siège de la grand-mère et celui du mort.  
— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Spencer. Au revoir.  
Et il raccrocha.

— J'ai du mal à savoir si je suis content que tu aies découvert la vérité ou non, dit Gus.  
— Je sais, bonhomme, moi aussi je regrette d'être monté dans ce train. Ça nous aurait évité... ça.  
— Au fait, comment as-tu su qui était qui ?  
— Grâce à mes dons. Je t'ai encore jamais dit que je suis médium ?  
— Shawn...  
— Bien... il y avait clairement un air de famille entre les grands-parents, la tante et la photo du petit Kevin. Même sans ça, j'aurais pu le deviner grâce à l'étui à cigarettes du grand-père. Il y avait une photo du petit gravée dessus. Ensuite, il y avait la même boue sur les chaussures de plusieurs passagers : la grand-mère, l'oncle, l'homme d'affaire et le tondeur de pelouse. Il n'y a pas de boue dans la gare de Santa Barbara. Ils s'étaient donc trouvés au même endroit avant de monter dans le train et ce n'était pas la gare. De là à comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient tous, il n'y avait qu'un peu de logique. Les grands-parents n'ayant pas besoin d'alibi – l'une à cause de son manque de force et l'autre par son absence – les restants avaient donc tous prévu d'être l'alibi des uns et des autres. Ça aurait dû être le crime parfait mais ils se sont trahis à plusieurs reprises. D'abord quand l'homme d'affaire a pris le contrôleur à part pour l'engueuler. Il voulait sûrement l'obliger à sortir les armes du crime, mais on l'en a empêché. Ensuite quand le couple russe a montré sa carte : leurs marquages touristiques n'étaient pas crédibles...  
— C'est moi qui t'ai fait remarquer ça.  
— ... et enfin, personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir qui était le mort. C'est qui est normal quand on sait déjà qui c'est.  
— Là encore, c'est grâce à moi tu l'as compris.  
— On a compris, tu es indispensable. Tu sais ce qui l'est aussi ? Les chimichangas ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer la différence entre un burrito et une chimichanga.  
— Avec plaisir. Mais on n'a pas de moyen de transport et on est perdu au milieu de nulle part.  
— Pour ça, je gère, répondit Shawn.  
Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
— Allo, mon poupa adoré ?


End file.
